darkclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Beginning/Characters
Warriors Leaf Leaf is a brown-and-white she-cat with pale eyes. She is kind, but can often be impatient when other cats don't see things or grasp ideas as quickly as she does. Leaf has lived as a rogue for as long as she can remember. When she was a kit she had two brothers named Tumble and Twitter, but she doesn't know where they are now. Moss Moss is a pale cream-and-grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. She is very soft and gentle, and hates to hurt other cats. She has a mate, Lichen, who she has been running with for only a few moons. Moss used to be a kittypet, but escaped from cruel owners with Lichen's help. She can still be a little unused to forest life at times. Lichen Lichen is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is gentle and kind towards friends and younger cats, especially his mate Moss, but he can be harsh towards others. He is willing to sacrifice anything for those he loves. Lichen was born as a rogue, and learnt to fend for himself after his mother died when he was just six moons old. He has been very independent ever since, always living on his own until he met Moss. Rock Rock is a dark brown tom with pale eyes. He longs to teach others, and always wanted kits of his own. He dislikes the life of a rogue because of the lonliness, and has tried to be adopted by Twolegs many times, but never suceeded. He thinks he was a kittypet when he was very small, but can't remember properly. However, he longs to find out more about his past and maybe locate his family. Scratch Scratch is a black-and-grey tom with dark blue eyes. He is aloof, and values his privacy, but is also very brave and often risks himself to help others. He was born as a kittypet, but found early on that the life of a Twoleg pet didn't satisfy his yearning for freedom and adventure. He enjoys life to the full, and never waits while there are things to do. Clover Clover is a sandy-coloured tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. She was born as a rogue, but her family was wiped out in a badger attack when she was small. She was saved by a handsome rogue, and ran with him for a while, but when he found out that she was pregnant with his kits, he left her, preferring to be on his own. Clover gave birth to her three kits, Dragonfly, Hawk and Night, and is raising them on her own. Dragonfly Dragonfly is a pale brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. He is only two moons old, but has lived with his mother, brother and sister for all of that time. He never knew his father. Dragonfly is adventurous and mischievous, always getting into trouble. He relies heavily on his siblings and mother to get him out of tight spots a lot of the time. Hawk Hawk is a dark brown tom with amber eyes. He is ambitious, and often wishes he could amount to something more than just a rogue, even though he is still so young. He likes playing with his brother and sister, but enjoys being alone as well, and sometimes wishes he had more privacy. Night Night is a dark grey she-cat with deep green eyes. She is the only she-cat in her litter, but is very tough, and does everything her brothers do, and often more. She is very intelligent, and enjoys spending time with her mother. She also loves to hide, and is good at knowing where other cats won't look. Rogues Tangle Tangle is a young ginger tabby tom of about eight moons. He has deep green eyes, and is very cheeky and sweet. He was thrown out of his Twoleg nest after they moved away without him. The new people in the nest didn't like him, and dumped him in the forest. Tangle is good at taking care of himself, but has a tendency to cling to older cats. He longs for attention, love and friendship, as well as company his own age. Litter Litter is a black tom with ice-blue eyes and a spiked red collar which he is unable to remove. Litter used to live with a Twoleg who made him fight other cats, but was dumped when he lost a fight after a bad injury. He lived in the forest while his leg healed, then decided he liked it and stayed. His collar annoys him tremendously, and he longs to take it off and look like a proper forest cat. he keeps his true feelings hidden most of the time. Kittypets Catnip Catnip is a sandy brown she-cat with a darker ear, paw and tip of her tail. She lived with Twolegs, but left when they tried to take her kits away. Catnip is sweet and very innocent, and doesn't understand much about the world of wild cats. She loves her kits and tries to do her best for them. Tinsel Tinsel is a white tom with reddish-brown patches. He is funny and sweet, but can be vain, and occasionally really annoys his siblings. He is three moons old, and doesn't like forest-life as much as he thought he would, but is grateful to still be with his family. Snowflake Snowflake is a white she-cat with amber eyes. She is very like her mother, sweet, innocent, shy and unadapted to forest life. However, she loves the forest best in the world, and does her best to fit in. Pounce Pounce is a sandy-coloured tabby tom. He is clumsy and often overlooked in favour of his siblings. He was born last of the four, and is slightly smaller than the others, a little bit of a runt. He wishes he could do more to help his mother find food, and wants to be very brave, strong and popular when he grows up. Sapphire Sapphire is a pale brown tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is hardy and strong, but wishes that there was more company in the forest. She likes to explore, and loves climbing trees and bushes, but isn't often allowed to stray as far from her mother as she would like. Butterfly Butterfly is a ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. She used to be a kittypet, but left with her son Fog when he wanted more in life. Butterfly was never quite content being a kittypet. She had a mate who lived nearby, but he was taken away when his Twolegs moved. Butterfly had three kits, but two died shortly after their birth, so she is extra fond and protective of the surviving kit, Fog. Fog Fog is a pale cream-and-grey tabby tom with light blue eyes. He loves his mother very much, and it has always been just the two of them, a situation Fog is happy with. He loves adventure in his life, and is learning to hunt. He is an excellent listener, and always very keen to put things other cats tell him into practice..